Beauty and the Beast
by Natsu Yukili
Summary: Ironically, in the end, it was beauty that killed the beast. [oneshot, SasuSaku]


**A/N: This is my first oneshot, so don't kill me if it sucks. Sasu/Saku.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

He was the beast. She was the beauty.

He was the demon. She was the angel.

He was death. And she was life.

He gave pain to others. She took away that pain.

Completely opposites, yet they cannot survive without each other.

Did the beast need beauty to ease the pain? Did the angel take the demon to see heaven?

Was it eventually beauty that killed the beast?

-

-

**Beauty and the Beast**

-

The withering red rose stood in the lone glass vase on the counter.

Red petals slowly fall down.

Red…like the color of _blood_.

_Blood_

_Blood_

_So much blood…_

The blood that stained her hands. Blood that spurted from _his_ mouth.

"S-sasuke- k-kun…"

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Don't die…_

_Sasuke-kun_

Tears stained her cheeks. Her emerald eyes glazed with wetness.

_Drip_

_Drip_

"D-don't cry…"

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

"…Sakura."

_Sakura_

_Cherry blossom…_

-

-

Another petal falls.

-

-

"I-it's weakness…"

_Weakness_

_Weak_

_You're weak._

_Sasuke-kun!_

_You're weak._

_Weak…_

A bitter smile broke out on the woman's face.

He was still the same person after all. The same power-craving avenger that broke her heart years ago.

Still the same emotionless face. His perfect façade held even in the emergency room, even when he was bleeding to death.

_Don't die_

_Don't die_

_Sasuke-kun…_

…_don't die_

"D-don't speak, S-sasuke-kun…I'll heal you! The medics are here! Tsunade-sama…"

_Don't die_

_Don't die_

The door swings open.

"S-shishou…"

There is blood everywhere. Blood on the tables. Blood on the sheets. Blood over her hands.

Blood 

_Blood…_

_So much blood_

"Sakura…!"

The medics rush over. Tsunade-sama leans over the bloody body.

_Don't die_

_Don't die_

-

-

Another petal falls.

-

-

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Shishou…?"

Tsunade shakes her head.

"We're too…late."

_Late?_

_Late…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Don't die!_

"S-shishou! W-what do you mean, we're too late!" Her hands reach out to the bloody sheets. Her mentor turned to her, pain in her eyes.

"He's…dying."

_Dying?_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Don't die!_

_Don't die_

The pink haired woman pushed through the crowding medics. Blind with tears, she stumbled to his side.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't listen to them! It's a lie! A lie, a lie…"

_a lie_

_a lie_

"Sakura…"

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

"…you're annoying."

_Annoying_

_You're weak._

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Weak…_

_A hindrance_

_Annoying…_

-

-

Another petal falls.

-

-

"I k-know, S-Sasuke-kun…"

_The pain_

_The pain…_

_I know, Sasuke-kun_

…_I'll never leave your side._

-

-

-

He felt _her_ tears on his face.

_Drip_

_Drip_

"…you're annoying."

_Annoying_

_Weak _

_Weak_

_A hindrance…_

_Weak._

Her emerald green eyes filled with pain.

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun…_

"You're dying."

"I know."

_I know_

_I know…_

"S-sakura…"

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

…_my cherry blossom_

Her angelic face was like nothing but a dream. He felt his heart slow…

_Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Can you take me away, Sakura? Can I go to Heaven?_

"…forgive me…"

_Forgive me_

_Forgive me_

_Forget me…_

_And live…_

_Like the angel you are…_

Her shoulders shake with her chocked-back sobs.

"S-sasuke-kun….I-I love y-you…"

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you with all my heart!_

_Sakura…_

_How can an angel love a demon?_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_-_

_-_

And the last petal fell.

-

-

Sobs racked the petite woman's frame.

"…forgive me…"

_Forgive me_

_Forgive me_

…_you're forgiven..._

_Sasuke-kun._

Her hands wrung his bloody shirt.

_Don't die…_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

"S-sasuke-kun…I-I love y-you…"

_I love you _

_I love you with all my heart!_

_I love you…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The woman's hysterical cries echoed through the hospital room. Tsunade ushered medics in to take the missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke's body out.

_I'm sorry, Sakura. If only he had been treated earlier…_

The hokage shook her head in pity and helped the medics take the bloody body out and calmher hysterical apprentice. She sighed and looked out into the blackened skies outside the window. So…Uchiha Sasuke, a wanted criminal and S-class missing-nin was finally dead. If the deed was so great, why didn't the pain go away?

-

-

-

He was the beast. She was the beauty.

He was the demon. She was the angel.

He was death. And she was life.

He gave pain to others. She took away that pain.

-

Ironically, in the end, it was beauty that killed the beast.

-

-------------------------------------------------------

**So how was this? This is my first oneshot, so I hope it was okay. Please don't flame.**

**Read and Review.**

**-Natsu Yukili**


End file.
